Chase After Me
by American Wings
Summary: complete...Hermione has hinted to Ron many times that she likes him, but he can't take the hint! He may need a little help...takes place during 6th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chase After Me

***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter book series; JKR and WB do. I am not trying to make a profit, just have fun writing. I DO, however, own the poem "Chase After Me," and I reserve the right to publish it in the future, as I may very well do. So please do not steal it from me without my permission! I will be very angry.  
  
SUMMARY: Takes place during sixth year. Hermione has hinted to Ron many times that she likes him, but he can't take the hint! He may need a little help . . .  
  
A/N The poem that this story is based on was written in mid-May this year when I was kinda sorta annoyed with the male gender. Yeah, that's the best way to describe it! It is an Italian sonnet because I love sonnets and I like Italian ones better than Shakespearean ones; they are just cool like that! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chase After Me  
  
Chapter 1: Chase After Me  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chase After Me"  
  
I wonder why this never seems to be  
  
Why my heart never flutters to the sky  
  
Why my soul cannot always seem to fly  
  
I bet it would if you'd chase after me  
  
The cost of my heart is not a small fee  
  
Rather, the price to win my heart is high  
  
But you won't even take a chance and try  
  
Or ponder if you and I became we  
  
Be brave, step forward, and change your shy ways  
  
I ask you, what have you that you will lose?  
  
I am lonely in this room at midnight  
  
Won't you come to me and brighten my days?  
  
Won't you make a decision, won't you choose?  
  
Chase after me, rescue me from my plight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione looked over her potions notes and sighed deeply. Snape had decided to give a cumulative mid-year exam to the class, and for once she felt completely unprepared.  
  
How could she help it if all she did was stare at Ron Weasley? How could she help it if she was losing sleep over him?  
  
He was always so wrapped up in Quidditch with Harry, and whenever he spoke with her it was to ask for homework help. Sixth year brought new worries, new doubts. The war against Voldemort was in full swing and every issue of the Daily Prophet brought news of more deaths. Defense Against the Dark Arts had once again become a practical, and extremely important, class at Hogwarts. The sixth teacher for the trio was an Auror called Alec Doge, a young yet experienced man of thirty-three who had been trained by Alastor Moody and spent the majority of his early years searching for the scattered Death Eaters. Dumbledore had allowed the meetings of Dumbledore's Army to resume and Professor Doge had been working with Harry in the planning of each meeting. Harry, of course, was now allowed to play Quidditch and was the new team captain; Ginny had decided to play Chaser instead, giving Harry his position again. Seamus had also tried out for the team and now played the position of Beater, along with his counterpart, Dean. The other two Chasers were filled in by Alissa Wood, cousin of Oliver and a third year, and Tina Bell, Katie Bell's younger second year sister.  
  
Sighing again, Hermione looked at her notes trying to digest them, but unable to do so because of her distractions. She got up and paced around the dorm room for a few minutes before leaving quietly and going to the library. She really wanted to go outside, maybe go running, but it was snowing and it wasn't a good idea to be outside alone due to Death Eater activity, even at Hogwarts, even with a resident Auror.  
  
She didn't find what she was looking for in the library either. She smiled at Madam Pince on the way in and began to browse the familiar rows of shelves; she had been walking for about ten minutes when she realized that she could not remember one title of a book at which she had looked. In fact, she was not sure if she had even picked up any of the books. She shook her head, *Why does he make me feel like this?* she wondered to herself, finally sitting at a table towards the back of the library and staring aimlessly out the window at the falling snow, seeing figures flying around the Quidditch field in the distance.  
  
She could pick out Ron flying around the goal posts and could see what looked like his younger sister shooting goals at him, as well as Dean and Seamus hitting a Bludger towards one another at the opposite end of the field. Harry was practicing diving technique and feints; occasionally, Ginny helped him hone his Seeker skills in a race to see who found the Snitch first, but today she was working with Alissa and Tina in an effort to improve their teamwork.  
  
Hermione sighed again and pulled out her potions notes; if she wasn't able to solve her problems, she might as well get some work done. Harry called practice at five thirty when it began to get dark outside and the team headed to the showers; at the same time, Hermione returned to her dormitory to get ready for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron bounded down the staircase from the sixth year boy's dormitory, clean and freshly clothed. The practice had been long and hard, but he had only let in the Quaffle a few times. The team had already slaughtered Hufflepuff and their game against Slytherin was in a month and a half's time. Groaning inwardly, he remembered that there was a major mid-year Potions exam the next day and made a mental note to study after dinner; perhaps he could ask Hermione to borrow her notes.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, Ron saw her sitting by the fire reading a Muggle book. Chuckling, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Evening, Hermione," he said casually and she looked up with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Ron. How was practice?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "Pretty good. I only let the Quaffle in a few times. I think that we are pretty much ready to battle Slytherin next month. How about you? Did you study for the Potions exam yet?"  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly; was that all Ron cared about? The stupid potions exam? She mentally scolded herself for thinking that something was more important than school, but then she reminded herself that love really was.  
  
"I studied a little bit, but I still feel a bit unprepared. Do you want to go to the library after dinner?" she asked him.  
  
Ron cocked an eyebrow, "YOU, Hermione Granger, feel unprepared for an exam? That's amazing!"  
  
She laughed, "Well, I just feel like I should study a bit more, and I assume that you haven't studied at all. Now, am I correct?"  
  
Slowly, Ron nodded. Hermione laughed, "I figured as much. Well, do you want to go to the library then?"  
  
He agreed, just as Harry came up and sat down next to the pair.  
  
"Hello, mates. Well, are we going to sit here all evening or shall we go to dinner?" Harry asked cheerfully. Ron leapt up.  
  
"Gosh, mate, I'm starving!!! Let's go!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and set her book on the table before she followed the boys out of the portrait hole. They walked through the halls together, yet the boys were talking about Quidditch and their excitement for the upcoming game the entire time, leaving Hermione to walk in silence. They finally reached the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron on one side and Hermione on the other.  
  
"So, like I was saying, you really have to watch your right hoop a little more, Ron. That's where the Quaffle kept going in today," Harry said as he reached for a slice of bread and Hermione passed him the butter dish.  
  
Ron sputtered through his bite of chicken, "Ah knoe, mahte."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Ron! That's disgusting!"  
  
He grinned and swallowed, "Sorry, Hermione." She shook her head and cut into her own slice of chicken, taking a small bite and chewing carefully.  
  
Harry looked at her, "So what have you been up to? We haven't seen you around much."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Well, you chaps are always so busy with Quidditch that we don't have time for much else. I've been doing a little studying, a little tutoring, you know, the usual."  
  
Harry nodded, "So, are you ready for the Potions exam tomorrow?"  
  
She shrugged again, "I think so. I need to spend a bit more time on it, of course, so I can get it drilled into my brain."  
  
Ron grinned, "Drilled into your brain? That has to hurt."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same, a fluttering feeling rising in her chest. Sighing a little, she became very interested with buttering her piece of bread.  
  
Ginny and Dean strolled over to the table and Dean greeted the bunch, "Alright, mates?"  
  
Ron stiffened but shook Dean's hand, "Hello Dean, Ginny."  
  
They all greeted one another as Ginny sat next to Hermione and Dean sat next to her, a few seats away from Ron and on the other side of the table, lucky for him.  
  
Hermione heard Ron grumble under his breath, "Sometimes I just want to kill him," and she stifled a giggle to make sure that Ginny did not hear.  
  
"Well, I think we better go study a bit," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. They agreed and said goodbye to Dean and Ginny, although they seemed not to hear.  
  
The trio went back to the common room to retrieve their notes and then proceeded to the library where they went to the table at which Hermione had been sitting while watching the Quidditch practice. The boys launched into asking Hermione various questions and she answered them as best as she could while looking through her notes and trying to absorb the material. Finally, after a long evening of toil and frustration, they trio returned to Gryffindor Tower and said good night.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione lay in bed that night thinking about the events of the day, because she could not fall asleep. All she could think about was Ron Weasley.  
  
*I wonder why this never seems to be  
  
Why my heart never flutters to the sky  
  
Why my soul cannot always seem to fly  
  
I bet it would if you'd chase after me*  
  
She lay there in the dark wondering why some people, like Ginny and Dean, could be so happy and why others could not seem to get themselves off the ground, like Harry and Cho. And then there were others, like herself and Ron, who were just too afraid to make a move.  
  
*The cost of my heart is not a small fee  
  
Rather, the price to win my heart is high  
  
But you won't even take a chance and try  
  
Or ponder if you and I became we*  
  
Who was she kidding? She did not think she was beautiful at all. No, the beautiful ones were Lavender and Parvati; Lavender was dating Seamus and surprisingly, Parvati was not dating anyone.  
  
She sighed and thought to herself, *I'm just an insufferable know-it- all and I don't have the looks I need.* But she also realized that she set high expectations for potential boyfriends.  
  
And, seriously, why was she in love with her best friend? Those kinds of relationships never seemed to work, they always ended in heart break.  
  
Plus, she didn't even know if Ron liked her. He was too shy.  
  
*Be brave, step forward, and change your shy ways  
  
I ask you, what have you that you will lose?  
  
I am lonely in this room at midnight*  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was midnight. *Great,* she thought, *Just great. Now I'll really do well on the exam tomorrow, er, today*  
  
*Won't you come to me and brighten my days?  
  
Won't you make a decision? Won't you choose?  
  
Chase after me, rescue me from my plight*  
  
She sighed and rolled over into a more comfortable position and the thoughts flew into her mind, *Ron, I dare you to move.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As always, I will love you if you review this story! Yes, my characteristic short beginning chapter, but I promise they will get longer!  
  
I'm going to try to write this in about five chapters, so I have a lot to fit in!  
  
Hope you all are doing well. Again, please review!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	2. Secrets of the Heart

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series; JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I am not attempting to make a profit, only spark my imagination in an attempt to kindle my creative spirit. : - )  
  
A/N I'm going to respond to a few reviews here! Bear with me.  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ I don't think I will ever stop saying "thank you" to you because you never cease to make me feel good! I'd have to say the same about your stories; they are awesome! And if you ever want to read more poetry, I've got some up my sleeve. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ron-Is-Mine ~ Thanks! I strive to make all my stories realistic with a bit of fluff to add spice. Too much fluff ruins the plot, in my opinion. And lots of people (not just guys!) get involved in things they love so much that they ignore everybody else. Well, this chapter is from Ron's perspective so you'll see what he's thinking.  
  
Kang ~ Well, I was mad at the male race. : - P Whatever, dude, you know what the personal experience is. Don't try to pretend you don't.  
  
ShadowRomantic ~ Thanks! It was easy for me, actually, because I used to have the same insecurities so I know how it feels. They still come back sometimes too!  
  
Thank you also to: Ron Weasly, Hermione - Hogwarts, and sidda  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chase After Me  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets of the Heart  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first rays of sun were beginning to stream through the window as Ron blearily opened his eyes. The room was unnaturally bright due to the reflected light off of the snow below. Ron yawned and stretched before looking at his wristwatch on the nightstand next to his bed, which read 6:45.  
  
"Blimey, that's early!" Ron muttered to himself and rolled back on his side, drawing the curtains of his bed closed. However, as much as he tried, he could not fall back into slumber. Grumbling, he rolled over and placed his bare feet on the cold, stone floor. Shivering, as he was only wearing his underwear, he tiptoed quickly to his wardrobe and pulled on pants, a shirt, and a sweater, already becoming too short for his arms, as he had grown another three inches since the previous Christmas. He magically cleaned his teeth, combed his hair, and gathered his school things together in his bag before heading down to the common room to wait for breakfast.  
  
He hummed a soft tune to himself but quieted his voice when he saw Hermione in one of the chairs by the ever-burning fire. Her back was to the staircase and she was completely focused on what she was doing, so she did not notice the red-haired teenage boy carefully walk up behind her and place his hands gently on her shoulders, causing her to involuntarily jump.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, cheeks turning quite pink.  
  
Ron laughed and sat on a chair next to her, "Good morning yourself, Ms. Granger. And what are you doing up this early?"  
  
She shook her head, "Studying, Ron, studying. But what are you doing up? You never awaken until just before breakfast if you can help it."  
  
He shrugged, "The sun woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Anyway, I'm sure you'll do fine on that Potions test. You're such a smart witch, Hermione. You'll do a great job!"  
  
She chuckled, "We'll see. Do you think you've studied enough?"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "Do I ever?"  
  
She laughed, "No, I suppose not. Well, I'll quiz you a bit. Does that sound good?"  
  
He nodded, "That would be wonderful, Hermione dearest."  
  
Rolling her eyes yet again, Hermione proceeded to quiz Ron on various potions and ways of making them. Harry came downstairs at 7:30, just in time to leave for breakfast, and saw the pair sitting together on the couch as Ron had moved over to see the notes more clearly, or so he said.  
  
"Good morning, mates," Harry said as he sat in the chair Ron had been sitting in.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up from the notes and Ron spoke, "Oh, hi Harry. Good morning to you."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Quite well, thanks. No dreams, so that's good. My Occlumency skills are getting much better."  
  
Hermione beamed at him, "Harry, that's wonderful! Good job!"  
  
Harry smiled, but then Ron broke in, "Say, I'm starving. Why don't we go down to breakfast?"  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed and the three walked over to the portrait hole. Ron held the door for Hermione and Harry and then went through himself, choosing to walk to Hermione's right with Harry on her left.  
  
* * *  
  
Potions was the first class of the morning, and it was a double potions session. The potions exam lasted the entire period and the sixth years all managed to finish their potions in time for the end of the class. Professor Snape collected a sample from each, sneered at Harry when he saw that his potion was a shade lighter than it should have been, and was about to comment on Ron's as well when he saw that it looked perfect.  
  
"Weasley, how much did Ms. Granger help you on your exam?" Snape slowly and deliberately asked the young man.  
  
Ron kept a confident face, "She didn't help me, professor. She's been standing on the opposite side of the room the entire time. I studied."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and his eerie smile resembled a sneer once again, "Studied, Weasley? Well, that's a first. If I didn't know any better I would think that you had been cheating, perhaps?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, professor, no cheating. I studied."  
  
Snape looked deadly, "We shall see, Weasley. There is a spell I can use to see if you cheated on this exam." Before Ron protested, Snape waved his wand and muttered a few words. A white light shone above the potion for a few seconds before turning a pure red color.  
  
If possible, Snape looked even more deadly, "It appears, Weasley, that you did not cheat on this exam. The light turns the color of the house you represent if you did not cheat and the color of the house's opposite if you did. So, for today, you are safe. And, as much as I want to do so, I will not deduct house points. There is no probable cause."  
  
With a flutter of his robes, Snape retreated to the back of the dungeon with Ron's sample and placed it among the other flasks already sitting on the table. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and turned out of the classroom to join Hermione and Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at him with concern, "Ron, what was that about? Did you cheat? Did you make us lose house points?"  
  
Ron shook his head adamantly, "No, Hermione. My potion was perfect and Snape was suspicious so he performed some kind of spell to see if I cheated. I didn't; it only made him angrier, but he had no probable cause so he didn't deduct any points."  
  
Harry and Hermione were stunned; Ron had studied that hard? His exam had been perfect? Snape hadn't deducted points? What was the world coming to?  
  
Harry stuttered, "Wow, Ron, it's good to see you are living up to your prefect badge."  
  
Ron grinned, "Quidditch and school work, that's what I've been doing. Anyway, mates, let's go to lunch. I'm starving."  
  
Smiling at Ron's ever-so-familiar saying, Harry and Hermione joined him in walking down towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron went back to his dorm after lunch practically bursting with joy. He had finally managed to show that git of a professor that he could be trustworthy and do work on his own! And he knew he had done the potion perfectly - Snape would have to see that he could be studious if he wanted to.  
  
Ron had decided the summer after fifth year what he wanted to do - he wanted to become an Auror. Hoping that his O.W.L.S. would be sufficient enough for him to continue in the right classes, Ron began studying when he would normally have been playing Quidditch out in the garden. His mother had insisted that her children would not be spending too much time outside over the summer, just enough to keep them sane. She did not want them falling prey to Death Eater activity, which she knew would increase after the Ministry's acknowledgement of the return of Voldemort.  
  
He had grown much in other ways as well, starting with his acceptance of Percy after a talk with his father. He realized that he was no longer a child, but becoming more like an adult and knew he had to change some of his behaviors. Slowly, he began working on parts of himself that he decided needed change - helping his mother with household activities, not picking on his younger sister as much, and thinking before he spoke. Right alongside of his new mannerisms were his new studying habits, but he was also transforming himself into a more likable person.  
  
Ron became friendlier in his speech and actions. He began to crack jokes when he decided they were needed, he sent owls off to Harry and Hermione often, and he even started to acquire a sense of chivalry. His efforts were not going unnoticed; indeed, Hermione kept her eye on him more than ever, yet he could not seem to take the hint.  
  
Ron found his Transfiguration books and homework and set off to the classroom to join his fellow classmates.  
  
* * *  
  
"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Ten points for Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said as she gave Ron a knowing smile after he transfigured a chair into a sofa. Hermione beamed at him and he gave her a wide smile in return.  
  
*You know, she's pretty cute when she smiles* he thought to himself, but the thought was banished from his mind with Harry's congratulations.  
  
"Good job, mate!" he exclaimed as he slapped Ron on the back, "It took me ten times to get it, but you got it in about three! When have you been doing all this studying, anyway?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I guess Hermione's advice finally got to me," and gave her a wink before returning to his desk to copy down the homework from the board. Hermione felt a warm, fuzzy tingling inside her body.  
  
*That's so sweet, he's actually listening to me!* she thought to herself, gazing dreamily off into space.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked carefully, seeing the girl's dazed expression.  
  
"What? Oh! Professor! Right!" Hermione said the spell to transfigure the chair and got it after five attempts. Professor McGonagall awarded another five points to Gryffindor and the class was over.  
  
Ron walked just between Hermione and Harry on the way to the Great Hall as she talked about her plans for her transfiguration essay and things that they needed to study over Christmas break, but he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
*Her voice is so beautiful, even when she's babbling* he thought to himself, *Wow, her eyes and her hair are beautiful too. In fact, everything about her is beautiful*  
  
He couldn't figure out why he had never noticed her before, or why he had been so rude to her in the past. In fact, all the way to the common room, all he did was stare at her while they walked. She did not notice, at least he didn't think she did. The boys went up to their rooms to put their school bags on their beds and get ready for Quidditch practice yet again.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon, Ron! Catch the stupid Quaffle!" Harry's voice sounded from the other end of the Quidditch field. Ron was having a particularly bad practice, in contrast to his previous practices of the season, and Harry was becoming more frustrated every minute. Ron, red faced, attempted the catch and managed to save the soccer-sized ball from going through the large hoop.  
  
"Awesome job, Ron!" Ginny called and Ron grinned. He was getting it back. However, the next ten shots, all by Tina Bell, made it right by him.  
  
Frustrated, he called to Harry, "Just a minute, mate! I'm going to take a water break!"  
  
Harry nodded and called the rest of the team to the ground to take a break as well. Curious, Harry followed Ron into the locker room and cornered him on one of the benches holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey, mate, can I ask what's on your mind?" he asked Ron as he sat next to him, worry replacing the anger he had felt moments before.  
  
Ron looked up, red hair mopped up from his running his sweaty hands through it, "Oh, nothing much. Just worried about all our homework I guess."  
  
Harry gave him a skeptical look, "Ron, you've been worried about our homework all semester. What is going on?"  
  
Ron sighed, "I think I like a girl."  
  
Harry grinned, "Really? That's great! I was wondering when you would come to your senses. It's kind of strange, isn't it?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Yeah, I'm not even sure if I really like her or not, I just think I might."  
  
His best friend gave him a thoughtful look, "Well, do you think about her a lot? Do you do stuff for her? Do you admire her? How long have you known her?"  
  
Ron thought about this and then smiled, "Yeah, I think about her all the time and how I could make her happy. I can't concentrate, mate. I've known her for a while, about six years."  
  
Harry was going crazy, "Well, who is she?!??"  
  
Ron smiled, "Hermione."  
  
Harry gave him a look, "Hermione? Like, our best friend Hermione?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, Hermione. I can't believe I didn't notice her before. She's so smart and beautiful and caring. I don't know, mate, something about her just makes me feel . . . happy. Complete, sort of."  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment, "You know, I think of her as a sister, and you as a brother. I never thought I'd like her like that, and I don't but I do admire her in those ways. I'm glad you came to your senses, though. I mean, it's been kind of obvious these past few months. Years, really." He gave Ron a wicked grin.  
  
Ron gulped, "You don't think she knows, do you? I mean, how obvious was I?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know, mate. She hasn't said anything to me. You've just been really nice to her lately and whenever she mentions Krum you go into hysterics. It's quite entertaining, really."  
  
Ron blushed, "I guess I really do like her. Wow, this is kind of fun."  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, do you think you can come back outside and practice? Just pretend she's sitting in the stands and you are catching Quaffles just for her."  
  
Ron nodded, "Sure, mate. Let's roll."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione lay on her bed that night finishing the first draft of her Transfiguration essay, due the following Wednesday. She was going back to check for errors when Ginny Weasley popped her head in the room.  
  
"Hi Hermione! Can I come in?" she asked brightly.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure, Ginny. I'm just finishing up this essay for Professor McGonagall. Come sit on the bed."  
  
Ginny grinned and walked over in her flannel pajama pants and spaghetti strap t-shirt, sitting Indian style on the bed as Hermione placed her essay carefully on the table next to it.  
  
She then turned to face the ginger-haired fifth year, "How are you, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Great, but I'm having some problems. I was wondering if I could talk to you about them."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Of course! You can always talk to me, you know that."  
  
Ginny nodded awkwardly, "I know, but these are issues concerning Ron and Dean. I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable discussing them with me."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Well, they are my friends, yes, but if something is going on between the three of you I won't feel awkward talking to you about it. You're my friend too, and a wonderful one at that."  
  
Ginny blushed at these words, "Thank you, Hermione. You're a great friend too. Okay, well, I guess I'm not sure whether I like Dean or not anymore."  
  
Hermione was confused, "What? You aren't sure? But you two are so cute together and you get along fine!"  
  
Ginny nodded, "I know, and I like him as a person, but I just don't feel like I can date him, you know? Plus Ron is giving me a hard time and . . ."  
  
Hermione cut her off, "Virginia Weasley! Don't break up with Dean Thomas just because your brother does not approve of him!"  
  
Ginny gave a little laugh, "That's not what I mean, Hermione! It's only part of the reason. I just don't feel very comfortable around Dean, that's all.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Now that is a good reason. Why aren't you comfortable?"  
  
Ginny stared a spot on the ceiling for a moment, and then continued, "I guess I just sort of picked him out of the crowd. There wasn't really anything distinguishing about him, I just wanted to date someone. He's a wonderful bloke, but we don't have anything really special."  
  
Hermione agreed, "Yes, I've kind of noticed that you don't react to him the same way you reacted to Michael, but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to let you realize it on your own. Another thing you should think about, Gin, is that if you don't really like the guy on the outset of the relationship, then chances are you won't grow to like him as it progresses. I mean, it can happen, but it just makes break-ups harder when it doesn't."  
  
Ginny sighed, "But what do I do? Do I just go up to him and say that I don't want to go out with him anymore?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but not in that way. Explain that while you think he's a great person and you wouldn't mind remaining friends, that's all he is, a friend. You don't feel any differently for him than you do for, say, Seamus as an example."  
  
Ginny thought about this for a moment, and then said, "Yes, I suppose that could work. I'll try it."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Good. Anything else you want to talk about?"  
  
Ginny looked into her eyes, "Yes. Tell me how much you like my brother and when it started."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, "Ginny!!! I do NOT like your brother that way, no! I don't, he's my best friend. I can't like him that way."  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly, "Then why are your grades falling and why can you not take your eyes off him when you think he isn't looking?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't  
  
Ginny smiled, "See, I told you that you like him. How long?"  
  
Hermione grunted, "Since fourth year."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "FOURTH YEAR?!? But you were dating Viktor Krum in fourth year!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, I wasn't, I just made everyone think I was. Viktor and I were just friends, that's all. I really wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Ron, but he never asked. He's just too boyish, I suppose. He doesn't realize that I'm a girl, and he doesn't think of me as more than a friend. I doubt it would work."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Hermione, that's rubbish and you know it."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, "Rubbish?!? It's the truth!"  
  
Ginny protested, "No it's not! I think you two would be great together, you are really good friends!"  
  
"But this sort of thing would just ruin our friendship," Hermione responded.  
  
Ginny disagreed, "No, if anything, it would strengthen it. Try it. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel."  
  
Hermione shook her head adamantly, "No way! NO WAY!!! I believe in guys-ask-girls and there is NO WAY I'm going to tell him that I like him unless he asks me, and YOU, Ms. Weasley, are NOT going to tell him that I like him! End of story."  
  
Ginny whined, "But you two would be so cute."  
  
"Not a word, Virginia. Not a word to your brother."  
  
Ginny thought about this, then replied, "Alright, Hermione. I promise. I won't say anything to Ron unless you say it's alright."  
  
Hermione studied her friend's face for a moment, "You promise?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes! I promise. I won't say anything to him."  
  
Hermione finally accepted this, "Alright, thank you. I really don't want him to know; I doubt he likes me back."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "And WHY NOT?! What is there not to like?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny, "I'm an insufferable know-it-all!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione, he was eleven years old when he said that!"  
  
"Look, Gin, just don't say anything. He'll say something when he's ready, and if he's never ready then I suppose I'll just have to find someone else. I know there is someone out there for me, I just have to wait for him."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I told you I wouldn't say anything to Ron, no worries. It's a bit late; I think I'll go to bed and get a good night's rest before facing Dean tomorrow. Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Good night, Ginny. Same to you."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny closed the door to the sixth year girl's dormitory and walked down the hall, shivering, and down the stairs to her own dormitory. Once there she prepared herself for bed and got under the covers, drawing the red curtains shut to block out the light of the candles. As she was about to fall into slumber, she thought of something.  
  
*Hermione said I couldn't talk to Ron, but she said nothing about not talking to Harry . . .*  
  
With this thought, young Virginia Weasley smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep, anticipating the following morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Send me some reviews!!! I think I fit almost my whole philosophy on guy/girl relationships into this chapter, hahaha!!! I hope you enjoyed it; I'm having a great time writing it! Have a wonderful week and I'll be back soon with chapter 3.  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	3. Stuck in the Middle

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with it, JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I am not attempting to make a profit, just have fun writing!  
  
A/N: No more pesky little symbols in place of quotation marks. : - ) So I reposted. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione - Hogwarts ~ Hmm, there might be another little love connection but the focus of this one is definitely just Ron and Hermione. But just wait!!! The other two long fan fics I have planned WILL feature other relationships; I know that so far I've only had Ron and Hermione, but I am going to branch out. ; - ) And if you've read what I've written carefully, you should be able to figure out some of the stuff I'm planning to write. Also, don't forget that I did say that Lavender and Seamus are dating!  
  
Kang ~ Haha, you only think I'm predictable.  
  
Tnturner4 ~ Thanks! I'm going to have it finished within a week or two. ; - ) Read some of the other stuff I've written if you want more R/H!!!  
  
Tears from the Moon ~ Isn't it great getting into the character's heads? With Ron, I figured I had to put some sort of transition in to explain how he went from mediocre grades to ones good enough to make him an Auror later. Glad you like the story so far!  
  
l.l. ~ Well, Hermione is traditional b/c I'm traditional and I like it that way. Real romance CAN happen in the modern world, you just have to find the right person. Just because we don't live in the past doesn't mean that our ideas of romance have to change. Just a thought ; - ) Glad you like "How Many Ways" though!!!  
  
Ron Weasly ~ Wow, thank you! I'm glad you think I have a balance; I was scared that it was too fluffy.  
  
Pawprints ~ My fellow Marauder : - ) thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like it so far and that you are having fun reading it! I miss you too!!! I'm sure just as much, if not more, as you miss me! Flames will be back in town Aug 26 I believe, so we should make plans for something that weekend! Love ya ~ Wings  
  
David Ken ~ I'm so glad that you like the story so far, and your comment on the pacing was especially appreciated! Thank you!  
  
Thanks also to: TheSweetestThing, fredngeorgegirl, Allison, she-who-can-be- named-but-prefers-not-to-be, and ice princess. I appreciated your reviews and I'm glad to know you are reading! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chase After Me  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Stuck in the Middle  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny Weasley hated letting people down. She never wanted to be the one who made someone else upset, or who made someone else cry. She would usually get someone else to do it, or she would just live with it, but she knew that she could do neither in this situation, which only made it harder.  
  
Looking back, she knew she had never really loved Dean. So why was this so hard? Why was it so hard to break up with a guy she didn't even like?  
  
She sighed, *It's because I feel like such an awful person*  
  
Slowly and reluctantly she walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Her shoes felt as though they were made of lead as she took the stairs one at a time, breathing slowly and deliberately as she took each step. She saw her brother sitting by the fire talking to Harry and she saw Hermione studying near the pair. On the opposite side of the room, she saw Seamus and Lavender whispering about something, Lavender grinning and giggling to Seamus' words. She saw Neville studying at a table nearby, most likely spells and incantations for D.A.  
  
Finally, she saw Dean Thomas sitting on the floor against a wall reading his Transfiguration book. She paused to watch him in a shadow where he could not see hear; she saw his dark eyes carefully scan the page and watched the glimmers of confusion but also determination across his face as he practiced with an invisible wand and whispered the correct words to himself.  
  
*He really is something* she thought to herself, but all she felt was admiration, no tingle rose up her spine like Hermione had described to her when she was attempting to explain her feelings for Ron and what happened when she saw him.  
  
She sighed again, it was time. She had put off the confrontation for far too long. Deliberately, her expression changed. Her chin was set and she had the faintest hint of a smile, even though she was being torn apart inside. She strode over to her boyfriend and knelt down on her knees so that she was looking into the dark pools of wonderment before she began to speak.  
  
"Good morning, Dean," she told him brightly, "How did you sleep?"  
  
He smiled, took her hand, and kissed it before replying, "Quite well; I've been sleeping remarkably better now that Harry can control that mind of his."  
  
Ginny laughed at Dean's remark, but her laughter was cut short as she remembered the purpose of the conversation.  
  
Dean noticed the sudden cut-off of her laughter, "Ginny? Are you alright?"  
  
She almost felt tears sting her eyes, but looked down soon enough so that Dean would not notice them, "There's something we need to talk about, Dean, something important."  
  
His mind sparked to attention and he raised her chin with his hand to meet his eye, "What is it? Please tell me."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath again and Dean took her hands gently, "Ginny, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."  
  
She nodded, "Dean, I haven't been completely honest, and I can't keep doing that to you."  
  
A flicker of hurt passed through his features, "What are you talking about? You aren't dating someone else, are you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that. I haven't been unfaithful to you."  
  
He laughed slightly and took his hands from hers, "Well, then, what is it?!"  
  
Her voice was so quiet that he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly, "I don't think we should go out anymore."  
  
Dean straightened against the wall, "What?"  
  
Ginny spoke a little louder, "We can't go out anymore."  
  
His voice shook as he replied, "Why not? What's wrong with me, what's wrong with us? What's . . ."  
  
Ginny groaned and broke in, "No, Dean. You aren't the issue, it's . . ."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and sank down again, "Oh, you're just going to give me the 'It's not you, it's me' response and be done with it, are you?"  
  
The tears threatened behind Ginny's eyes again, but she looked down and blinked so that he would not notice, "No, Dean. That's not what I'm doing at all. You need to understand something."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "I have to understand something? What?"  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again, "I've been lying to you. I never really liked you as more than a friend, but I felt like I needed to go out with someone to be happy, I guess. I mean, I liked Harry, and then I went out with Michael because I wanted to feel the same way and then I chose you and now, I don't know. I just don't want to lie to myself, or to anyone else, anymore. Especially not you, because you are my friend, and I want to keep you as a friend, although I'm not sure if that is going to be possible."  
  
Dean sputtered as he tried to get the words out of his mouth and for a moment he just sat there staring into Ginny's eyes, then continued, "So it's all been a lie? None of it was real?"  
  
Ginny shook her head a little, "No, Dean, some of it was real. I do like you! And you are a wonderful person, I really do believe that. The problem is that as much as I admire and respect you and cherish our friendship, I don't like you as more than a friend. Does that make sense?"  
  
Dean nodded, staring off into space. He shook his head a little and blinked to focus his eyes, in which Ginny could see hurt and disappointment. He leaned forward, setting her heart beating faster and faster, but paused about an inch away from her lips. Ginny could see him visibly melt and sink down closer to the floor before sitting up again and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"You're a beautiful girl, Ginny, but I won't force you to be my girlfriend. I'm not that kind of person. However, I do want you to know that whoever you end up with is going to be a lucky bloke," Dean kissed her hand again, then picked up his Transfiguration book and walked steadily towards the dormitory. Ginny sat there for a few moments, then stood and went down to breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione noticed that Dean seemed a bit subdued during Herbology, Charms, and History of Magic that day. Assuming that Ginny had taken her advice, Hermione sought her out after dinner. She knocked on the door of the fifth year girls' dormitory and waited for a response. Ginny opened the door and gave Hermione a smile.  
  
"Evening, Hermione. How are you?" Ginny asked her friend as she gestured for her to come inside.  
  
Hermione walked in and gave her friend a hug, taking Ginny by surprise, "I'm pretty good, but how are you?! I noticed Dean seemed a bit, well, not like himself today. He was very quiet and kept giving your brother dirty looks. Did you break up with him?"  
  
Ginny looked down, and then slowly nodded before leading Hermione over to sit on her bed, "Yes, this morning I found him in the common room before breakfast, and I told him that we had to break up because I didn't want to lie to him anymore."  
  
Hermione could see that Ginny was upset, but not completely distraught, "So, are you alright? Feeling empty at all?"  
  
Ginny pondered this for a moment, and then responded, "I was at first, but it feels good almost. Like, I can focus on other things for a while. And if some other relationship happens to spring itself, so be it."  
  
Hermione smiled, "That's good, Ginny. I'm glad you got yourself out of that situation, and that you are ready to move on."  
  
Ginny smiled slyly, "So, how about you? Anything new happen on your front?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, "No, Ginny, of course not. Nothing is going to happen for a while, if at all. I don't even think he likes me."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course he likes you, can't you see it? He's so jealous of you and he's always protecting you from potential harm."  
  
Hermione smiled dreamily, "I know, whenever I mention Viktor's name he becomes defensive, and he's protected me from Malfoy about a million times."  
  
She snapped out of her trance to see Ginny giving her an amused expression, "Of course, you know, those things don't mean your brother loves me. Well, I'm one of his two best friends you know, and friends do that sort of thing for one another."  
  
Ginny laughed inwardly, "Alright, Hermione, believe what you will."  
  
"Well, I better get to packing," Hermione said suddenly, "I'm not staying for Christmas."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "How? Aren't we required to stay because it's so dangerous?" Some of the teachers had made a fuss about making sure the students remained at Hogwarts for the holidays so they would be safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and most were staying, however it was not required.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I'm going home to see my Mum and Dad, just in case. I'll be alright. The students who are leaving each have a Secret Keeper to make sure they can't be tracked, in fact, Dumbledore is going to be my Secret Keeper."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Well, good luck. I'll be hoping nothing happens to you."  
  
Hermione hugged her friend for the second time that night, "Nothing will happen, Ginny. I'll be back here good as new in January. Get some rest, you look very tired."  
  
Ginny agreed and the pair of girls said good night. Ginny waited until she heard Hermione's footsteps on the stairs up to her dorm before quietly exiting her own and heading down to the common room.  
  
She scanned the room quickly looking for the tell-tale sign of . . . black, messy hair. She finally found Harry sitting with Ron by the fire, a small model of a Quidditch field before them.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron," Ginny said as she sat down next to the pair.  
  
"Ginny, what the heck did you do to Dean?" Ron asked her in horror.  
  
She shrugged, "I broke up with him. I really shouldn't have been dating him in the first place, I didn't really like him. I guess I just wanted to feel special and have someone to date. Anyway, that's not why I need to talk to you. Actually, I only need to talk to you, Harry."  
  
Ron looked hurt, "You can't talk to your own brother? What, are you in love with him now?"  
  
Ginny laughed and winked, "Wait your turn, Ron. I just need to talk to Harry right now."  
  
Ron nodded and went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry turned from the miniature Quidditch field to the red-head and said, "What is going on, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gave him a mischievous smile and spoke in a quiet voice, "Has Ron ever mentioned anything to you about liking Hermione?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Yeah, he did just yesterday. He said he had just realized it; how did you know?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "It's not that hard to figure out, Harry. I've suspected it for a long time, but my suspicions have now been confirmed. Does he plan to do anything about it?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, the bloke is too scared that she doesn't return his feelings. I don't know what to tell him. He doesn't want to take the chance that she may not like him, so he isn't going to do anything at all."  
  
She gave him another grin and he responded in turn, "What's this all about, anyway?"  
  
"I was talking to Hermione last night," she replied, "And a few things happened. First, I realized that dating Dean was probably the worst thing I could have been doing because I didn't like him as more than a friend; I was essentially lying to the poor chap. Second, I asked Hermione a question which had been bugging me for some time. I asked her if she liked Ron."  
  
Harry's emerald eyes widened, "What did she say?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "Well, at first she flatly denied it. Then, she came to see the light. Actually, she knew all along and was only trying to hide it from me. It's really very obvious when you look for the correct signs. But you see, she's too afraid to tell Ron how she feels as well. She doesn't think he returns her feelings."  
  
Harry groaned, "Oh, how I hate being the middle man."  
  
Ginny gave him a look, "Not necessarily. We can do this another way."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Enlighten me."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stood by the doors of the Great Hall with her luggage in the line of students awaiting Portkeys to their destinations. Both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were checking the students off on a list and enabling the Fidelius Charm where appropriate. Most students were being placed in the care of a relative rather than one of the staff, but there were Muggle-borns like Hermione who had no magical relatives and so needed a different person to be their Secret Keeper. Ron, Harry, and Ginny waited in line with Hermione for it to be her turn to be placed under the charm and then transported to her home.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I wish you could send us owls to tell us about your vacation, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Don't worry about me. Christmas will be over before you know it and I'll be back here once again. Take care of yourself, your brother, and Harry."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I will," and the pair embraced one another.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, "Happy Christmas. I wish you all the best, and we will see you when you get back."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, "Happy Christmas to you too, Harry. See you in a bit." She shared a hug with him as well, although it was much longer than the one she had shared with Ginny.  
  
Finally, she turned to Ron, "Well, Ron, I'll see you after Christmas?"  
  
He grinned at her, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
She smiled and reached to hug him, however, in addition to his warm embrace, he placed a light, soft kiss on her cheek, something he had never done before.  
  
"Be safe, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled him tighter to herself, "I will be, I promise."  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry stepped back from the line and watched Dumbledore place the charm on Hermione. She was then handed a gold ring with a red stone.  
  
Ron heard Dumbledore tell her, "Hermione, this ring will take you to your home two minutes from now. It is also scheduled to bring you back here on December 31. If you need to return at any time between then and now, place it on your right hand ring finger and press down on the stone. You, and anyone touching you, will be transported to my office. Understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Dumbledore smiled. She turned and waved goodbye to her friends once more, blowing them all a light kiss. Thirty seconds later, she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review!!! Alright, we are officially halfway through this thing. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions; I'll attempt to accommodate you!  
  
Hope y'all are having a lovely summer wherever you are and that the sun is shining on your days. : - ) I know it's shining on mine.  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	4. The Duo's Plan

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with the series, JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I am not trying to make a profit, just have fun doing what I love to do, write. Harry and Ginny's romantic ideas belong to my friend Daniel, who used them to ask out one of my best friends, Adrianne. Happy anniversary, y'all.  
  
A/N Apparently, I'm now "AmericanAngel1." Hmm, interesting. Well, I was thinking of changing my pen name anyway to either American Wings or Angel Wings. Angel Wings is already taken, but American Wings is not. Well, I'll think about it and let y'all know if I do decide to change it.  
  
In terms of responses to reviews, I've used the numbers that fanfic.net has assigned to y'all to make it less confusing.  
  
Songbyrd14 ~ Cute name, btw. Alright, yes, I agree, chapter three was a bit slow. I wanted to add more but I also wanted five chapters, it just seems sort of balanced that way. So, the last two will be much better. But also, a lot of times when people like each other they don't do anything about it and they sort of know but they sort of don't know and they are just playing with their emotions, unsure of what to do. That's what I'm trying to do. ; - ) And yes, you're right, Hermione is quite forward but based on the evidence in the books, she has liked Ron for quite a long time! And she wanted a guy to ask her to the Yule Ball, so I just think that she might possibly feel this way. Just a thought. ; - ) Thank you for your reviews!!! They were VERY appreciated and VERY helpful!  
  
Ronsgf4ever ~ Haha, again, cute name. ; - ) Although, if I had it my way, Hermione would be his girlfriend forever. But hey, the problem with the symbols seems to be resolved now and I just reposted; it looks good as new!  
  
Windswept (and Kara) ~ Kara! I'm glad you have joined the fan fiction universe. Windswept has been keeping you from it for far too long. ; - ) And I'm glad that you liked "How Many Ways." Windswept, yes, Ginny and I ARE conniving little buggers! I'm glad that you are enjoying it and hopefully after reading this you won't hex me. ; - )  
  
Pawprints ~ Come home soon, girl! We miss you! I'm glad that you like the story so far - here is the next chappie!  
  
Lolipop ~ Well, baby, why don't you tell me before I post things that things are spelled wrong. ; - ) I mean, come on, you're sitting two feet away from me right now.  
  
Felicia ~ Thank so much for your faithful beta-ing! You are AWESOME!!! (even if it was just a comma, you are still the coolest!)  
  
Thanks also to: delciousweasley, ice princess12, she-who-can-be-named-but- prefers-not-to-be, Ron Weasley2, and Kang. I'm glad you to know that y'all are reading and that you like my stories! Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chase After Me  
  
Chapter 4 ~ The Duo's Plan  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione turned to wave goodbye to her three friends and placed the ring on her finger, admiring the pure gold set with the scarlet stone. Just a few seconds later, she felt the tug behind her navel and her whole world spun out of control, until she landed in her living room where her parents were waiting for her.  
  
Her mother ran up and embraced her, "Hermione, dearest, welcome home! We've missed you so much!"  
  
Hermione felt her mother's tears of joy landing on her shoulder, "I've missed you too, Mum. And you, Dad."  
  
Mr. Granger came and kissed his daughter on the cheek, oddly in the same place Ron had, before leaning his tall frame down to give her a warm hug, "We love you so much, sweetheart. How have you been?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, I've been alright. School is much harder this year, but I'm getting by. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are all on the Quidditch team and Harry was made captain, so they've been practicing a lot recently."  
  
Mrs. Granger nodded, "We can talk over Christmas eve dinner. It will be done in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione smiled and reached for her bags, but her father stopped her, "I'll take your things upstairs. You just relax, alright? Go in the kitchen with your Mum."  
  
She began to protest, but he insisted so she gave in and followed her mum into the kitchen where she took flatware and set the table. She sighed and looked around the room; it felt good to be home.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Harry and Ginny joined him.  
  
"Hey, where've you been, mates?" Ron asked with curiosity,  
  
Harry shrugged, "Just the library."  
  
Ron sighed, "Hermione loves to go to the library. She's always there."  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle as Harry responded, "Yeah she does. I hope she's alright."  
  
Ron nodded staring into space, as Ginny broke in, "Well, it's about time for dinner. Shall we go down?"  
  
Of course, the pair agreed and the three of them went down together. As the entered the Great Hall, they saw Mr. Weasley talking with Dumbledore. Ginny walked up to him.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked when she approached.  
  
He smiled, "Happy Christmas, Ginny. I came to meet with Dumbledore and he invited me to Christmas Eve dinner, so your mum decided to come as well. She's upstairs unpacking; we'll only need to be here for one night, but Dumbledore invited us for a longer visit and we decided it would be nice to come see you anyway."  
  
Ginny gave him a hug, "It's wonderful to see you." Harry and Ron said hello to Mr. Weasley and the boys and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. There were enough students staying for the holidays that one table, as used in past years, was not sufficient seating space and the House tables were still needed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the staff table along the top wall of the Hall and all enjoyed a large Christmas ham and sumptuous feast, followed by a variety of delicious desserts.  
  
Following dinner, Ginny went to talk with her mother about Dean while Harry and Ron returned to the sixth year dormitory, as they were the only Gryffindor sixth years still at Hogwarts. Harry scoured over his Quidditch plans as Ron lay on his bed absently, just thinking, until he spoke up.  
  
"Harry, has Hermione ever said anything about liking me?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
Harry nearly fell over, "Uh, maybe, why do you ask?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I just wish I knew. I mean, I've never really felt this way about anyone before and I feel really, I don't know, lost I guess. I don't know what to do."  
  
Harry sniggered, "Well, I haven't exactly had good luck with girls, either. I had no idea what to do when I was around Cho last year, and I completely messed it up. Hermione really helped me, but you can't ask her."  
  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments, and then Ron spoke up, "So, she has said something about me to you?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Not to me, but to someone else."  
  
Ron glared at his best friend, "Who?"  
  
Harry replied simply, "Ginny."  
  
"My little sister?!?!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, she didn't want to. Ginny sort of goaded her into it, but I know that she does like you, however I don't think that she thinks that you like her, so she isn't going to say anything or treat you much different than she treats me until something happens, until you make a move."  
  
Ron sunk in his chair, "Why do I have to do it?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Because you should be a gentleman, Ron," Ginny said from behind the pair, causing them both to jump in their seats.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't do that!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron puffed, "I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down, "Oh, please you two. I couldn't possibly have scared you that much. Anyway, now you know Ron, and I advise you to do something. You've grown up a lot over the past six months and she's realizing that, so you should grow up a little more and learn how to treat a girl."  
  
He glared at her, "I know how to treat a girl."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Oh really? Tell me then."  
  
Ron sighed, "Alright, well, always make her feel special, like a princess. You should open the door for her and let her go through first. Pull out her chair for her, you know, all that stuff."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Pretty accurate, although, it would be better to treat her as a person you love than as a porcelain doll. Also, remember to listen to her, really listen; don't just pretend that you are listening. And talk to her, too. Don't let her do all the talking. And don't lie to her, be sure to tell her the truth or tell her that you don't know. If she finds out that you've lied, well, it won't be pretty. And try not to forget about her, as much as it may be convenient."  
  
Ron looked horrified, "How could I forget about her?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "You never know, you might someday. Even if it's only accidental."  
  
Harry looked bewildered, "So that's what you have to do?"  
  
Ginny laughed at the pair, "Yes, that's what you should do. Of course, you're going to need an interesting way to ask her out, Ron."  
  
Ron looked confused, "Why can't I just ask her out?"  
  
Again, Ginny rolled her eyes, "You'll want to make it special, something that she will remember and love you even more for doing."  
  
Ron gulped, "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, it is, but it will be worth it. And Harry and I have an idea."  
  
Ron whipped around at Harry, "You talked to Ginny about this already?!"  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah, sorry mate, but we had to collaborate. We knew we couldn't let the two of you figure it out on your own. Anyway, we have two ideas. One if you want to ask her in person, one if you are a little nervous and want to ask her through a note and then in person later, after she's received it."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful, "Tell me both and then I'll decide."  
  
Harry nodded at Ginny who began to speak, "Alright, well, both of them involve a dozen roses, red roses might I add. The more direct approach also involves other people. You give a rose to eleven different people."  
  
Harry broke in, "We were thinking us two, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna, Hannah Abbott, and Alissa Wood. You know, people she sees on a daily basis."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Right. So, throughout the day, she gets eleven different roses. At the end of the day, you come with the twelfth rose, completing the bouquet, and you ask her out. What do you think?"  
  
Ron sat there for a second, and then replied, "What is the other idea?"  
  
Harry grinned, "I thought you might ask. The other idea involves a dozen roses and a note attached to them, left on her seat in Arithmancy."  
  
Ron nodded, "A class we don't have together and which she has first thing in the morning."  
  
Ginny agreed, "Exactly. So, you leave the roses and the note before class starts in the morning, but she can't know where you are while you are doing it."  
  
Harry broke in, "So, you eat breakfast really quickly and then say you have to run back to Gryffindor Tower or something. You do run back to the tower, but then go to the Arithmancy room, leave the roses on her chair, and then dart off to, what, Divination?"  
  
Ron nodded, "I can't believe we are still taking that stupid class."  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, me neither, but we'll live. So, what do you think?"  
  
Ron sat there for a few moments staring into the fire, attempting to make a decision. Ginny and Harry watched him and looked at one another, trying to read the emotions on his face.  
  
Finally, Ron spoke up, "I'll do it."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Which one?"  
  
"The one involving me placing the roses on her chair and then asking her after class," Ron replied, "I'm not feeling brave enough for the other one."  
  
Ginny and Harry both laughed and Harry replied, "Alright, mate. This will be good."  
  
Ron nodded, "Let's hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione spent a lovely dinner with her parents and afterwards, as was tradition in their family, her father lit a fire in the fireplace and the three of them sat together in their living room drinking hot chocolate and talking.  
  
"So, Hermione, how has term been?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, it hasn't been as good as in the past, but I've been getting by. I think the heightened security and stress from the war, never knowing what is going to happen, has been affecting my performance a bit."  
  
Mr. Granger nodded, "I'm sure it has been. It's hard to study when there is so much going on in the world around you. I'm proud of you; you still have high marks, even if they weren't as high as before."  
  
Hermione agreed, "Yes, and classes are much more difficult now as we are preparing for our N.E.W.T.S. next year. There is more material to read and memorize and more hands on activities in which to participate. I didn't think Potions could get any worse, but we're moving at a much faster pace now. Arithmancy is moving faster as well, actually, all the classes are moving much faster and giving more work. But, it will be good in the long run when we get out into the real world."  
  
Her parents agreed with her and they sat in silence for a few minutes before her mother asked, "Has anyone at school been catching your eye since Viktor?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Mum! Viktor is, and always has been, just a friend."  
  
She laughed, "Well, you didn't answer the question, my dear."  
  
Hermione sighed and stared at the floor for a couple minutes before looking up again, "Well, I think I might have feelings for Ron."  
  
Her father looked confused, "Ron Weasley? Your best friend?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I know it's completely outrageous and silly. I mean, how can two best friends date? It doesn't make sense. We know each other too well. We'd just end up hurting one another."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled, "Hermione, if you know each other already won't it make it easier?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't want to hurt him. I can't tell him how I feel."  
  
Mrs. Granger nodded, "That doesn't mean you can't hint at it."  
  
Hermione groaned, "Mum, if there were ever a person unable to take a hint, it would be Ron Weasley."  
  
Mr. Granger laughed, "Well, you can hardly blame the boy. Chaps don't take hints, you have to be blunt."  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment, and then agreed, "Yes, I just wish someone else would tell him for me. Well, I don't tell him unless he asks."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger told their daughter how their dentist practice was progressing and what was going on with the neighbors. They told her how her cousins, aunts, and uncles were holding up and what their plans were for the immediate future. When the clock struck twelve, each family member opened one gift and then proceeded to bed, as they had done as far back as Hermione could remember.  
  
Hermione drifted off to sleep, but was soon awakened by a commotion in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore remained in his office in the wee hours of the Christmas morn, engaged with his Pensieve and thinking of recent events in the wizarding world. Fudge was weakening as a minister, turning to Dumbledore more and more for advice, yet he seemed unable to give up his Pureblood sympathies and embrace those who were allies.  
  
He was deep in thought when he heard what sounded like people falling on the carpet below. He looked down from his position and saw Hermione and her parents sprawled on the floor, bleeding and disheveled.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?" he called as he sprang down to the family. Mr. Granger had stood and helped his wife to her feet, before turning to his daughter. Hermione cringed yet stood, clutching the back of a chair for support. She looked up at the headmaster.  
  
"Death Eaters. Apparently, they knew where I was even before we used the Fidelius Charm. They Apparated in, however, they miscalculated and knocked over some dishpans in the kitchen, and in their haste and confusion several of their wands went haywire. My parents and I awoke and went down to see what was happening as the various spells caught our house on fire, among other things. My father started to fight one of them, but I called to him and we all managed to get away with the ring. They probably know the identities of the other students who returned home as well. Was there ever a list of the students?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "There always is. How they got a hold of it, I do not know. However, I'm glad that you and your family are safe. I can only hope that others will be as fortunate. I will contact the families and make sure that they are ready if need be, or see if they wish to send their children back to Hogwarts. Hermione, kindly escort your parents to Madame Pomfrey, if you would. I will make arrangements for you all, you need not worry. However, do be on your guard. I suggest that you stay in the hospital wing tonight and you can meet up with Harry and the Weasleys in the morning."  
  
Hermione brightened, "All of the Weasleys are here?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Ron and Ginny and their parents are here, of course, the other Weasleys are located in various parts of the wizarding world. However, I thought it necessary for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come for Christmas because I suspected some sort of Death Eater strike, although it seems to have been against your family instead of theirs. We will see. For now, just try to get some sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to commotion yet again; however, this commotion was due to a pair of sixteen-year-old boys at the foot of her bed trying to decide whether or not to wake her. Sleepily, she sat up.  
  
"Good morning, boys," she said as they jumped and looked at her.  
  
Ron spoke first, "Good morning, Hermione! Are you alright?"  
  
Harry broke in, "Yeah, we've been so worried!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm fine, now that I've been all patched up. What have you been up to?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Not much, I mean, there isn't a lot to do when you can't go outside."  
  
Harry agreed, "Yeah, we've been looking for a place to practice flying inside."  
  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "What about that place where we held D.A. meetings last year?"  
  
Harry's face lit up, "Yes! That could work. Let's try it later, Ron!"  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well, boys, I'm going to get some rest. I'll talk to you later, alright? Happy Christmas."  
  
The boys chimed together, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! One chapter left, and you can only guess what events will transpire. Will it all go as planned, or will there be a hitch? *wink* Let me know what you think!  
  
Hope y'all are having a great summer.  
  
~AmericanAngel 


	5. A Secret Revealed

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Harry Potter nor anything affiliated with the series. JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do. I am not attempting to make a profit, just have fun writing.  
  
A/N Here is the final chapter! Thank you to all who read and reviewed along the way.  
  
Kang ~ Well, didn't take too long with this one, now, did I? Glad that you have realized that I'm not so predictable after all. ; - )  
  
Lolipop ~ Alright, baby girl, thanks for your edits. ; - ) GO READ PETEY THE GREAT! Better for you to just get it done!  
  
Girlknight ~ Well, you're going to know the end pretty soon! Read some of my other fanfics! They are a lot like this one ; - )  
  
Felicia8 ~ Well, it was a good title! And you're right! Ron doesn't normally do well improvising . . . hmm . . . we shall see ; - ) Thank you SO MUCH for beta-ing!  
  
Windswept ~ Too bad Kara wasn't there to read it as well! Hehe Addie and Dan . . . Daniel does have pretty good ideas once in a while, doesn't he? Well, glad you liked the story! And we *have* to get the Marauders together! Soon, soon, soon!!!  
  
'Mione Weasley ~ Thanks! Well, I don't want to be pelted with olives, so here is an update!  
  
Phredtheflyingmonkey ~ Thanks! I have continued!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chase After Me  
  
Chapter 5 ~ A Secret Revealed  
  
By AmericanAngel  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had regained her strength by Christmas evening; however her parents did not feel comfortable eating with the rest of the staff and students at the school. Dumbledore arranged for the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Harry to eat in the private apartment, which the students had never before noticed, adjoining the Great Hall and normally reserved for guests, but, as Hermione stated, there were many secret rooms hiding in the corridors of Hogwarts castle. The room had a large table on which food appeared in the same fashion as in the Great Hall and a cozy living area with couches and a fireplace. Cups of hot chocolate appeared on a table in the middle of all these couches and the families enjoyed the warmth of togetherness after their meal.  
  
Dumbledore joined them following the grand feast and sat at a large cozy armchair by the fire.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am pleased to report that your house was spared along with the majority of your possessions. The Ministry sent Aurors as soon as I alerted them of your presence here and they managed to apprehend a few of the retreating Death Eaters. Do you feel comfortable returning to your home?" Dumbledore told the anxious couple sitting with their daughter.  
  
They exchanged a glance after which Mr. Granger replied, "We would like to return to our home to gather our possessions, but my wife is afraid to return there to live."  
  
Dumbledore sighed before continuing, "You do realize, Mrs. Granger, that no matter where you go you will not be out of Voldemort's clutches. I can assure you that we will do as much as we can to keep you safe in your own home, if the only reason you want to leave is that you do not feel safe."  
  
Mrs. Granger's expression fell, "You mean, there is no where out of this evil man's reach?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head in sadness, "There is no where you will be safe in the entire world. He is starting with England first, yes, but that does not mean that he does not have allies. The best we can do is to continue our lives as normally as we can and resist him when he comes. The time will come, sooner than later I am afraid, when all will have to be ready to fight against him, most likely including these young witches and wizards sitting before us."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked anxiously at her children, then at Harry and Hermione, "Dumbledore, you can't be serious. They are much too young to be drawn into this mess. Surely there is another way."  
  
Harry could see that Dumbledore was struggling to maintain his composure among the eight present as he again shook his head and replied, "Molly, I am doing my best to prevent it. But it may come to pass. In the mean time, we must stand together and show each other love, for we know not what might happen."  
  
Ginny stole a glance at her brother and he nodded at her so slightly that no one else in the room noticed his movement. She knew that he would proceed as planned.  
  
* * *  
  
The Grangers returned to their old home to gather their possessions and moved to a house nearby, in the same general area. They moved into their new home after the New Year and Hermione and the boys settled back into their normal routine of classes, homework, and Quidditch. No other Death Eater attacks were attempted over the holidays, and for that Dumbledore was grateful.  
  
Hermione had gone to the library one Wednesday afternoon to study for an Arithmancy exam the next day, leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices in the Common Room. Ron, however, was nowhere to be found. Finally, Harry discovered him coming into the boys' dormitory with a bundle.  
  
"Ron, what's all this?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
Ron was covered in snow from head to toe and was clutching the package to himself, "They're flowers, roses, for Hermione. I'm going to do it tomorrow."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Where did you get these? I assumed you would order them like a sensible person."  
  
Ron shrugged, "When was I ever a sensible person? I went into Hogsmeade. Here," he took out a bottle of butterbeer, "Have a drink."  
  
Harry shook his head, but took it all the same, "How did you not get caught?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Easy, mate," and tossed him his invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry glared in mock anger, "You stole something not rightfully yours."  
  
Ron shook his head, "I prefer borrow or acquire. Anyway, you can have it back now. I'm all done with it."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and returned the cloak to the trunk at the foot of his four-poster, then watched as Ron took the flowers out of the bundle and placed them by his bed. They were the most beautiful roses Harry had ever seen; all twelve were a deep red, perfectly bloomed, and the thorns had been removed from the stems.  
  
"Wow, mate, those are some nice roses," he said to Ron and Ron flashed him a grin back.  
  
"You think so? I hope it all works out."  
  
Harry agreed, "Yeah, me too."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stayed up late into the night studying for the test, which was easily the hardest she had ever had to take in the class. She ended up falling asleep on top of her books and only awoke when Lavender softly rubbed her shoulder in the morning.  
  
"Hermione, wake up. It's morning now," Hermione heard Lavender's soft words as she blearily opened her eyes to the morning light. She looked up and saw Lavender's worried expression; the two had become closer through the stress of the war, although not as close as Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Thank you, Lavender. Oh, I'm exhausted," Hermione said, voice crackly.  
  
Parvati looked over as well, "Hermione, you sound ill."  
  
She laughed, "No, I'm alright. I only sound like that in the morning. Well, time to face the day." She swung her legs out of bed and rummaged through her trunk until she found her winter uniform, complete with a sweater. Yawning as she looked at herself in the mirror, Hermione pulled her bushy hair into a ponytail and gathered her school things before following the pair down to breakfast.  
  
She found Harry and Ginny sitting opposite one another at the Gryffindor table, but Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Morning, Harry, Ginny," she said as she took a seat next to Ginny and reached for the toast and butter dish, "Where's Ron?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I think he woke up late, as you did yourself."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. He really should come down to breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day."  
  
Ginny nodded, "So, what's going on for you today, Hermione? You look terrible."  
  
It was true; Hermione's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her voice was still cracking when she spoke.  
  
She sighed before replying, "I just have an enormous test today in Arithmancy. And the stress from everything is catching up to me, I guess. Well, I have to go. I'll talk with you later."  
  
She got up from the table, leaving her half eaten toast and two friends.  
  
Ginny whistled, "I hope my brother knows what he's doing."  
  
Harry nodded, "He does."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, to his credit, awoke early that morning to compose the letter which he set in the middle of the roses. He showered and dressed with care, making sure nothing was out of place. School things gathered, he went down to breakfast earlier than usual and ate as quickly as possible, meeting Harry and Ginny as they walked into the hall together.  
  
"Ready, mate?" Harry asked him.  
  
Ron nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Ginny beamed at her brother, "Do it quickly, Ron. She's almost never late to breakfast."  
  
He agreed, "Yeah, I know. Alright, I'll see you lot later."  
  
The pair continued to the table and Ron stole off down the hallway, thanking Merlin that he had not been spotted by Hermione. He had made it all the way to the Arithmancy room before he realized that he had no idea where Hermione sat. Just as he was pondering what to do, Padma Patil walked into the room.  
  
"Padma! Could I ask you something?" he said in desperation.  
  
She gave him an odd expression and glanced at the roses, "If it has anything to do with me, and then forget it."  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, no, these are for Hermione. Only, I don't know where she sits."  
  
Padma smiled, "Oh, that's so adorable! She sits just there, towards the front."  
  
Ron laughed, "I might have known. Of course she would sit up there. Thank you."  
  
She smiled at him again, "You're very welcome, Ron. Good luck."  
  
He shuddered, "Thanks, I may need it."  
  
He darted out of the classroom and down the hallway towards Divination, narrowly missing discovery by Hermione. He crept inside a nook by a tapestry as she passed by quickly, and then walked into the classroom. He sighed, but continued on his way.  
  
Ron reached the Divination classroom just as Firenze, who was sharing the post along with Professor Trelawney, began to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione, by some fortune, completely missed Ron's presence in the hallway. She ran into the room, her seat the only one empty, although Professor Vector was absent from the room as well.  
  
Hermione walked up to her seat at the front of the room, where she shared a desk with Padma. Looking down, however, she saw a beautiful bouquet of twelve scarlet roses. She gasped, and then looked up at Padma.  
  
"Are, are these for me?" she asked, stumbling over the words.  
  
Padma smiled and nodded gently, "Yes, open the letter. I'm sure your admirer will be revealed."  
  
Hands shaking, Hermione reached for the letter and carefully tore the envelope. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked at his watch after Hermione left the Great Hall, "Gin, we only have about five minutes till class starts. Where are you going?"  
  
She stood, "Oh, Charms. I better get going. I'll see you soon, Harry. Thanks for eating with me."  
  
He stood as well, "Wait a second, want me to walk you there?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise, "Um, alright. Sure, why not."  
  
Harry grinned and they walked through the Great Hall doors to Charms. As they approached the classroom, he said, "Well, my lady, it appears we have reached our journey's end and you are as safe as when we began. I'll talk to you later."  
  
She blushed slightly and replied, "Thank you again, Harry. I'll see you later," before stepping into the classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked into Divination just after Ron and sat next to him on the mossy floor, "Good morning, Ron. Did you do it?"  
  
Ron looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, I did. Where have you been?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Oh, nowhere. I just had to drop something in the tower before coming down here. Has he started yet?"  
  
Firenze walked over to the pair, "Harry Potter and Mr. Weasley, are you ready for class to begin?"  
  
The pair nodded, "Yes, professor."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's hands continued to shake as she pulled the letter from the white pocket. Carefully, she unfolded it and set about to read its contents.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I haven't been able to get the courage to do so. I like you, I really truly like you, and I bought you these roses so that I can ask you a simple question, but I'm afraid to ask you in person. I'm almost too scared to hear your answer, so I'm not going to tell you who I am just yet, but I promise that by the end of today you will know who I am.  
  
Only yours,  
  
Your secret admirer and knight  
  
Hermione showed the letter to Padma, "Did you see him come in? Who is it? Tell me, Padma, please?"  
  
Padma shook her head, "It's not my secret to tell. I'm sure he'll reveal himself in due time."  
  
Hermione sighed and was about to protest when Professor Vector entered the room and began to pass out the tests. Hoping that she had studied enough, Hermione took out her quill and wrote her name.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione dashed out of Arithmancy and ran to Charms to get there before Ginny left, and before her own class began.  
  
"Ginny!" she called to her friend leaving the classroom.  
  
Ginny turned and grinned, thinking, *I wonder if she got the message.*  
  
"Hey, Hermione! You seem happier than you were this morning," Ginny told her with a smile.  
  
Hermione returned it, "That's because of this. Look."  
  
As Ginny read the note she became more and more puzzled, "Wow, I wonder who could have sent this. Do you have any idea?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, I was hoping you would. Well, he says he'll make himself known today. Maybe sooner than I think. Well, I'll see you at lunch!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Yup, I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Hermione disappeared into Charms just as Ginny caught sight of Ron and Harry walking together towards the classroom. She walked up to meet them.  
  
"Ronald Christopher Weasley!" she said in a hushed whisper, "Why did you not identify yourself in the note?!"  
  
Ron stuttered over his words, "Uh, well, uh, you see, hmm. . ."  
  
Harry gave him a look, "You didn't identify yourself in the letter?! Are you mad?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Calm down, you two. I have a plan."  
  
This time they both gave him horrified expressions.  
  
Ginny spoke first, "Um, Ron, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, you aren't the best weaver of plans."  
  
Ron glared at his younger sister, "Virginia, I am perfectly capable of planning and executing a good plan. And it is a good plan. Just you wait."  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Charms classroom and Ron sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, how are you?" he said, flashing a Weasley grin.  
  
She blushed, "Great, Ron. And yourself?"  
  
He smiled even more, "I'm great as well, hey, where did you get the roses?"  
  
She smelled them deeply and giggled, "Read this note!"  
  
Ron took it and smiled, happy to see that she was happy, "Well, Hermione, that's something. Look, Harry."  
  
Harry read the note, exchanged an I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing look with Ron, and then turned to Hermione, "Wow, this bloke seems to really like you."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah, he does. Well, we shall see, now, won't we? I mean, he said he was going to reveal himself today."  
  
Harry nodded, "That he did, that he did."  
  
Professor Flitwick walked into the room and called attention to the class, "Good morning, everyone. Today we are going to be discussing basic healing charms. Not all of you will become Healers; however, it is essential to know the basics just in case. Turn to page 643 in your book and let's get started."  
  
The class took notes the entire period and was told at the end to write two feet on charms for basic colds and fevers. Hermione turned for a moment to ask Parvati a question; in that time, Ron slipped a note inside her bag and then proceeded to pack his own. Hermione did not notice the slip of paper and packed her things before standing and walking with the boys to lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
The afternoon was met with Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione went to the library in the time before dinner and as she was rummaging yet again through her bag, she found Ron's note.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know I didn't tell you who I am in the flowers, but I will tonight, if you will let me. Come to the Owlery at seven o'clock, just after dinner. I'll be waiting.  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Hermione smiled and began to write her essay so that she could take her bag to the tower before dinner and so be able to meet her admirer at the appointed time.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron left dinner early, telling his friends that he had to run up to the tower before heading down to the library to study. He walked to the Owlery and reached its doors at 6:45, waiting patiently for Hermione.  
  
He heard her footsteps lightly on the ground and smiled, *Here's my chance*  
  
She opened the door, he held his breath. . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said in confusion as she saw a flash of his red hair upon entering the Owlery.  
  
"Hermione, it was me," he said, unable to stop himself.  
  
She smiled curiously, "You were the one who sent the roses and the two notes?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're the one who likes me?"  
  
Yet again, he nodded.  
  
After what seemed like ages, her mouth cracked into a wide grin and she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, Ron. I was hoping it was you."  
  
Stunned, Ron was at a loss for words. When he finally found his tongue, he said, "You were?! Like, you really hoped it was me? You like me too?"  
  
She grinned and nodded, "Yes, I really do. I more than like you. I mean, at first I denied my feelings and I didn't think it could work because we're best friends, but a few people talked some sense into me and I realized that the fact that we're best friends only makes it better. I can't deny my feelings anymore. I like you."  
  
"Wow. . ." was all Ron could say.  
  
She blushed, "How long have you liked me?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, a long time. I guess, maybe since second year."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Second year?! That's a long time."  
  
He grinned, "Yeah it is, but it's true. I didn't really realize what it was until recently though. How about you?"  
  
She smiled, "I realized it fourth year, when Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball."  
  
He stared at her, "And you still went with the git?!"  
  
She laughed, "Well, you didn't ask."  
  
He nodded, "And I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione studied him for a moment, just long enough to make him worry, then broke out into another grin, "Yes, I will."  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Brilliant. Just brilliant. Thank you."  
  
The pair walked hand in hand back to Gryffindor Tower, passing Professor Dumbledore on the way. He watched them with a twinkle in his eye, happy that what he had thought would happen had finally occurred.  
  
Ginny saw them walk in together and ran over, "You finally did it Ron! Congratulations!"  
  
Hermione gave her a look, "Did you tell him after I specifically told you not to, Virginia Weasley?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nope, I told Harry. You didn't tell me I couldn't tell him!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ugh, whatever. I'm happy that you did."  
  
Harry came up to them as well, "Hey, congratulations! Good job, there, Ron. I knew you could do it."  
  
Ron grinned, "Thanks for your confidence and support, mate. Now, if you lot don't mind, I think I'm going to do some studying with my girlfriend."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Some things never change."  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand, "But some change for the better."  
  
He grinned and the pair walked over to a table and set about with their work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! I'd love to read what you think of the finished product. ; - ) It's official. I'm changing my name to American Wings sometime in the near future, probably after I post the first few chapters of "All the Days." Sometime in September after school starts and I get back into the swing of things.  
  
Thank you so much for reading!!! I've enjoyed getting your criticism and encouragement along the way! Keep reading, whether my stories or another's, and keep writing!!!  
  
~AmericanAngel 


End file.
